Inu to Hebi
by TragedyofKokoro
Summary: A one-shot featuring Hazama. You have to read it to learn what it's about.


A/N So this is just a fic I came up with while watching my boyfriend play Blazblue. This is the first in a series This takes place during the second game, Continuum Shift. Warning, there is a lemon towards the end of this so skip if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Blazblue. The only characters I own are my OCs.

**Inu to Hebi**

Ragna breathed heavily as he kneeled on the ground in front of a man in a black suit. "Ahahahaha. Finished already?" The man kicked Ragna roughly in the stomach before turning away. "Hmph, I don't have time to play with you anymore. So long, Raaagna the Bloodedge." The man tipped his hat before vanishing into a black cloud. "Damn." Ragna sighed in relief as he slowly got to his feet.

He took a look around, pausing at a large pile of ruined rocks. He gripped his sword and prepared for another fight. "Who's there?" Ragna took a few steps towards the rocks then stopped upon hearing a soft voice. "W-wait a second, I-it's just me." A young boy came out from behind the rocks, his hands in the air as a sign of peace. Ragna stared at him for a moment then began to grin. "No way! Kaoru? I haven't seen you in, well I don't even know. What are you doing here?" He placed a large hand on Kaoru's head. Kaoru smiled up at him but then began to sadden as he looked over Ragna's wounds. "Ragna…You're hurt pretty bad. Let me heal you." Ragna nodded with a slight grin as Kaoru began to heal his wounds. "Thanks. Guess you saw me get my ass handed to me huh. Pretty embarrassing." Kaoru giggled a bit as he continued to heal Ragna.

Once he had finished, he looked at Ragna curiously. "Um, Ragna. Who exactly was that man?" He asked softly, thinking back to the fight he had just witnessed. 'That man…He was really handsome but why were they fighting. I don't really understand what's going on but for some reason I want to see that man again.' "Uh, well…His name is Hazama. He's from the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Division." Ragna replied as he turned and started to walk away. "Thanks again. I need to get going. You should go too. See you around." Before Kaoru could respond, Ragna had already run off. With a soft sigh, Kaoru began to leave the area as well. "Hazama of the NOL…" He muttered to himself as he walked in the opposite direction towards Kagutsuchi.

-In Kagutsuchi-

It took a day's worth of travel but Kaoru finally made it to Kagutsuchi. 'There's a branch of the NOL located here. Maybe I can find some more information about that Hazama guy.' He walked around the city in hopes of meeting up with someone from the Library. After spending a few hours searching the city, Kaoru was completely exhausted. He collapsed against a tree in a small garden not that far from the Kagutsuchi branch office. "Man, I'm having some rotten luck today." He sighed softly as he ran a bandaged hand through his pale blonde hair. His fingers came to rest on the cloth that covered the bandage around his head and over his right eye. They played with the fabric for a moment before coming to a stop.

The faint sound of footsteps approaching made his ears perk up. His ears twitched as they tried to pinpoint the direction the sound was coming from. Once figuring it out, Kaoru turned to the left slightly to see who it was. A young woman wearing a black cloak was approaching him, her fluffy tail swaying slightly as she walked. His own tail flicked back and forth as he carefully watched her movements. 'Those black clothes… Is she maybe from the Library's intelligence department?' His faded blue eye scanned over her as she finally came to a stop a few steps away from him. "Hey, are you alright? Looks like you're injured." She said with a soft smile, leaning down to get a better look. "I'm fine. Just some old wounds still healing up." He answered softly, smiling back at her before standing. The girl nodded her head and then stood as well. She was about to leave when Kaoru reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a second. May I ask you something?" She turned her head and nodded. "Sure, what is it?" She turned around to face him once more, her smile never leaving her face. "You're part of the NOL Intelligence Department right?" The girl nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Do you know someone by the name of Hazama?" Just in case she didn't know who he was talking about, Kaoru began to think back to that day. He could easily picture Hazama in his mind, every detail etched into his brain. "Hazama? Of course I know who that is. He's my commander. Do you have business with him or something?" The girl looked at him with much curiosity. "Y-yeah, something like that. Do you k-know where I could find him?" Kaoru tried his best to hide the hesitation in his voice but he was almost too excited to stay calm. The girl thought for a moment before shaking her head sadly. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure where he is exactly. He may still be in the city though." The idea that he may be in Kagutsuchi made Kaoru's heart stop for a moment. He took a second to calm himself before thanking the girl. "Okay. Thank you. I'm Kaoru, by the way." He extended his hand to the girl, further expressing his thanks. "I'm Makoto. Nice to meet you, Kaoru. Well I have work to do so I need to go. Good luck finding him." Makoto shook his hand then quickly ran off, muttering all the while. Kaoru watched her leave before stretching and looking around. 'I should get going too. Maybe I can catch up with Hazama.' He brushed the grass off his clothes before returning to his task of finding Hazama.

Kaoru spent another couple of hours searching without any luck. "Gah, it's hopeless. I'll never find him. He may already be gone by now anyway." He continued to mutter on and on about his rotten luck, completely unaware of his surroundings. Being so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the slightly raised part of the road and tripped over it. He prepared himself for the painful fall to the ground but it never came. Instead he fell against a warm body of someone in front of him. "My, my. Not watching where you're going will get you hurt kid." The smooth voice made Kaoru's heart skip a few beats and his ears twitch. He looked up at the man he was leaning against and thought he was going to faint right then and there. "T-t-thank you." He stuttered out as his cheeks began to turn a faint red. "Not a problem. Though, you were muttering about looking for someone. Just who might that be?" The man asked with a grin, leaving Kaoru almost completely speechless.

He took a step back so he was no longer leaning on the man and took a moment to really look at him. 'Black suit, green hair, even the same hat. It has to be him.' "Helloooo? Anyone home?" The man's slender finger tapped on Kaoru's forehead as he leaned in a bit closer. Kaoru blinked a few times before his eyes settled on the man's golden ones. "S-sorry. I-I'm looking for someone, someone named H-hazama." It took all Kaoru had to tear his gaze away from the other man to stare at the ground. His ears flattened against his head and his tail curled around his leg as he tried to look up at the man. 'It's him. It's him. It's him. It's him.' The words repeated themselves in his mind, only ceasing when the man finally spoke. "Oh? Well you're in luck my boy. My name's Hazama. Can I…help you?" Hazama finally moved away, chuckling at Kaoru's meekness.

Kaoru remained silent, drawing another chuckle from Hazama's lips. A soft 'hm' caused Kaoru's ears to perk up and his eye to glance up just slightly. Hazama was even closer to him than before, his golden eyes scanning over every inch of Kaoru's body. He could just feel himself squirm under the other man's gaze. "Oh! You're that kid from the other day, aren't you? You saw my unfortunate fight with Ragna the Bloodedge." If it wasn't for the fact that Kaoru's body was no longer responding to his will, he would have jumped twenty feet back at Hazama's words. "Y-y-you noticed me…" Those were the only words Kaoru could force out of his mouth. A mocking laugh made Kaoru squeak softly and his tail fall limp behind him. "Of course. You didn't seem like a threat and I had things to do so I ignored you. A bit of a surprise to see you looking for me. Revenge maybe? Or did you maybe fall in love with me at first sight." Hazama was obviously enjoying himself as he raised a hand to Kaoru's chin. "Ahahahaha, that's it isn't it? All the signs are there. Say, what's your name kid?" As Hazama lifted Kaoru's chin, Kaoru's eye looked away. His cheeks were so red by now that if it wasn't surprising that Hazama figured it out. Hazama continued to lift his chin until he gave in and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm…I'm K-kaoru." Hazama's stare never wavered as he laughed yet again. "Kaoru, huh? You're kind of cute kid. Why don't you come with me? I'm curious how much you know." Kaoru was sure his heart was going to stop at any moment but something else took its place. His vision began to blur before finally going dark as his consciousness left him and he fell into Hazama's waiting arms.

When Kaoru awoke, he was in alone in a strange room. It took Kaoru a moment to realize that he was sitting on a very soft bed but that was about the only thing in the room. He looked around the room only to see a simple couch in the corner, a single window, and a door directly across from the bed. "W-what happened? Where…where-." He couldn't even finish what he was saying due to the sudden pain surging through his body. His hand instinctively went up to his right eye as the pain gathered around the area. "Not…again. Please…not again." The words continued to slip past his lips as his body shook. His eye shut tight and his body curled into a ball, it was all he could do to stop himself from screaming. The sound of the door opening didn't even reach Kaoru's ears as he continued to repeat the words over and over. It wasn't until Kaoru felt someone's hand on his head that he realized he was no longer alone in the room.

"You don't look too well, kid." Hazama's hand combed its way through Kaoru's hair until it came to rest between his ears. "I-I'm fine. Just a, just a headache." Those were the only words Kaoru could get out as the pain continued to increase. After a few moments, the pain finally began to subside then completely went away. He looked up at Hazama who chuckled in slight amusement. "Seems you're doing fine now. Too bad though. The face you make when you're in pain is just delightful." Hazama let out another laugh as he began to undo his tie, making himself comfortable on the bed. The heavy blush on Kaoru's cheeks made Hazama burst out laughing. "Aw, is some one embarrassed?" The way Hazama said those words made Kaoru even more embarrassed. He shook his head frantically until Hazama's hand gripped his chin firmly. "Hehehehe. How cuuute." Hazama's hand forced Kaoru to look directly at him. No matter what Kaoru did, he couldn't tear his eye away from Hazama. "Reeeally really cute." His voice had shrunk down to just above a whisper, sending shivers down Kaoru's spine. There wasn't time for him to form a coherent thought before Hazama's lips met his. Slowly but surely he was able to overcome his initial shock of the kiss and timidly returned it. He could feel a hand slowly make its way up his back then into his hair. At that moment, Hazama finally pulled away with a terribly devilish grin on his face.

"That was quite enjoyable. Now, I have a question for you kid." Kaoru merely gave a hazy look for Hazama to continue. "How would you like to join me? I'll tell you everything that's going on IF you swear your loyalty to me. Just be warned, you betray me and I'll kill you. Sooo, how about it?" Hazama leaned in dangerously close, the rim of his hat just barely touching Kaoru's forehead. It didn't take him very long to make his decision as it had been his intention all along. "You have my word…I'm yours to do as you please." The grin on Hazama's face grew as he listened to Kaoru's answer. "I was hoping you'd say that. We'll have to play a bit later. But first, let's get you all caught up."

-A month later in Orient Town-

It was fairly late in the evening when Linhua came bursting in the clinic, calling Litchi's name. "Ms. Litchi. I need your help, now!" The sound of her assistant yelling her name quickly brought Litchi out of her office. "What on earth? Oh no, what happened to him? Bring him over here, quickly." The moment Litchi saw the condition the boy was in, she immediately started barking out orders. It wasn't until they got the injured boy on the bed did she realize that Noel was there as well. She quickly noticed that Noel was alright then went back to dealing with the boy's numerous wounds. As she moved up his body to the wounds on his arms, she noticed that there were already bandages there. "Hm? What's this?" She was more talking to herself than anyone else in the room. With skilled fingers she removed the torn bandages from the boy's arm then stared at the strange black markings. "What…what is this? Hm, well they don't seem to be to be part of the problem so I guess its best just to leave them alone." The other two girls in the room just stared at Litchi, totally confused as to what she was murmuring about.

Within a twenty minutes Litchi had finished tending to the boy's wounds. She took a seat not too far away from him, just in case he woke up, and then turned to Noel and Linhua. "So, care to explain what happened?" Both Linhua and Noel turned to each other then shook their heads. "We don't know. I was on my way back to the clinic when I bumped into Noel. I invited her over for some tea and that's when we found this kid lying in an alley way. He was there alone so we have no clue who it was that did this to him." Linhua explained, being sure to keep her voice down as to not wake the resting boy. Litchi nodded slightly, obviously becoming entranced in her thoughts.

The sound of rustling drew all three of their attention to the boy on the bed. To their amazement, he slowly sat up and looked around. "Wh-where am I?" His body was so exhausted that he could barely get the words out. Litchi stood and walked over to him, a bit concerned that he was already awake after sustaining such serious wounds. "You're at my clinic in Orient Town. Are you alright? You had some pretty serious injuries there. You really shouldn't be moving around too much. I'm Litchi by the way." The boy stared at her for a moment before looking around the small clinic. 'Orient Town? When did I get here…I don't remember. Huh? These bandages look new. Oh no.' His eye locked on to his right hand, becoming alarmed that the bandages had been changed. "I-I see. I'm fine now, thank you. I'm Kaoru." He decided not to bring it up, in case she hadn't really looked at the markings that covered both his right arm and around his right eye. 'I'm still pretty sore but I can't stay here for long. I really need to find Hazama.' His mind raced with worry at the thought of being late with his report.

He started to get up when someone knocked on the door of the clinic. "I wonder who that could be at this hour." Litchi excused herself then headed for the door. She was very surprised at who she saw when she opened the door. "Oh it's you. Hazama. What do I owe this pleasure?" Kaoru's ears perked up immediately at the sound of Hazama's name. However, before he could get up and run to the door, a soft squeak caught his attention. He turned towards the NOL girl who appeared to be shaking. "Noel? Are you alright Noel?" Linhua shook her repeatedly but got no real response. Kaoru decided to ignore the girls and slipped from the bed without them noticing.

"I'm just looking for someone. He's a kid about this tall, long pale blonde hair, the most _adorable _dog ears and tail. Kind of sticks out you know? So, have ya seen him?" The sound of Hazama's voice almost made Kaoru want to just stand still and just listen to it for hours but at the same time he wanted to just run straight to him. Litchi sighed a bit then turned slightly, hearing Kaoru approaching. "He's right here. I wasn't aware he was a friend of yours." That was all she said before walking behind Kaoru and gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't push yourself too hard. Those wounds will take a few days to fully heal." She gave him once last smile before he walked out the door. As she securely locked the door and walked back to Noel and Linhua, she began to mutter to herself. "I wonder what those strange markings were. Seems like he's hiding them, but why? And what is his connection with Hazama?" Both Linhua and Noel watched her, neither sure what to say if anything at all.

Hazama and Kaoru walked through the city in silence until Hazama noticed that Kaoru was starting to lag behind. He didn't say anything about it at first until Kaoru's legs finally gave out on him. "Easy now. I wondered where you had run off too but I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you this beat up kid." An arm quickly wrapped itself around Kaoru's waist, stopping him from hitting the ground. Kaoru muttered an apology but lacked the energy to stand back up on his own and ended up leaning against Hazama just to stand. "Well this won't do. You can't give me your report if you're too tired to even speak." With little effort, Hazama half carried, half dragged Kaoru over to a bench and sat him down before sitting himself. Kaoru slowly scooted himself closer to Hazama, resting his head on Hazama's shoulder.

The two sat there in silence for a bit longer before Kaoru finally found the energy to at least give his report. "I was…able to confirm Arakune's whereabouts. He's hiding out in the sewers under Kagutsuchi… Lately he's been preying on young members of the Kaka Clan." As Kaoru took a few deep breaths, Hazama's hand suddenly grabbed his left arm and lifted it to get a better look. "And your injuries?" Hazama didn't really look at him, he more stared at the blood stains that were starting to show through the bandages. At first Kaoru didn't want to answer him but the tightening grip on his arm quickly changed his mind. "I-I ran into Jin Kisaragi. I tried to avoid a confrontation but he wouldn't let up. I apologize for…" A pair of fingers resting against his lips made him stop talking and look up at Hazama who had a slight grin on his face. Before long the fingers were replaced by Hazama's lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. Neither seemed to want to pull away but the sound of approaching footsteps forced them to separate.

Hazama stood and look in the direction of the footsteps, completely calm even thought he was quite annoyed. By the time Kaoru had managed to get to his feet, the person who had been approaching them was in full sight. 'Ragna?' He stood behind Hazama, half hiding himself from Ragna's view. It had been a month since they last saw each other and Kaoru was pretty sure that Ragna didn't know that he was with Hazama nor did he want him to know. "Well, if it isn't Ragna the Bloodedge. Come to play some more?" Ragna didn't respond until he was standing only a few feet away from Hazama, his hand on his sword in preparation for battle. "Hmph, I had a feeling it was you. What do you want?" It wasn't until he had finished talking did he notice someone standing behind Hazama. He stared for a moment before he realized who it was. "No way. Kaoru? That can't be you." For the first time, Hazama actually looked a bit confused as he moved out of the way to look back at Kaoru. As Ragna took a step toward him, Kaoru took a step back, determined to avoid Ragna's intense stare. "What…are you doing…with _him_?" Ragna was about to take yet another step towards Kaoru when Hazama cut him off. "My my, look at the time. We must be off. Let's go kid." Before either Ragna or Kaoru could object, Hazama wrapped an arm around Kaoru and teleported back to his office.

They had barely arrived in the office when Hazama suddenly pinned Kaoru to the wall. He didn't even give Kaoru time to say a single word before he roughly pressed his lips to Kaoru's. Even though the kiss was rough and a bit forced, Kaoru quickly became lost in it. He was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't even notice Hazama tying his hands behind his back. Hazama slowly pulled away, biting at Kaoru's lower lip as he did so. It was at that moment that Kaoru realized that his hands were tied and he couldn't seem to move his legs. The look on Hazama's face actually terrified him to the point he wanted to run away but he couldn't. As Hazama's hand reached towards him, Kaoru shrunk away a bit but Hazama completely ignored the action. His hand gripped Kaoru's hair tightly, pulling on his scalp painfully. He dragged Kaoru into the back room, tossing him on the bed before locking the door.

As he slowly walked towards the bed he began removing his clothes, starting with his jacket then his tie. By the time he reached the bed he was down to just his pants, which were only being held up by his hand. Kaoru inched away to the other side of the bed in complete terror; however he couldn't keep from staring at Hazama's well toned body. Even as Hazama began to lean over the bed, Kaoru's eye stayed locked on his form. "Haza…ma." The words barely made it out of his mouth before Hazama's lips were again pressed roughly against his own. Hazama's hands made their way under Kaoru's shirt, lifting it just enough to expose his stomach. He kept his lips firmly pressed to Kaoru's as one hand reached behind and untied his hands for just a moment. Kaoru's eye slowly slid open as Hazama pulled away a bit. He pulled Kaoru's shirt up over his head then proceeded to pull down his pants. No matter how scared Kaoru was, he couldn't convince his body to fight back and just let Hazama do as he pleased. The sight of Kaoru naked before him made Hazama grin evilly. "What a delicious little pet I have here. Shall we play?"

In one swift movement, he gripped both of Kaoru's hands and pin them above his head and tied them to the both to the bed post. Kaoru didn't realize he had been staring at Hazama's body until he let out a soft laugh. He dropped his own pants and climbed on the bed, straddling Kaoru's waist. His hands glided over every inch of Kaoru's body, making sure not to leave any patch of skin untouched. As much as Kaoru wanted to squirm and move away, his body wouldn't let him as his eye began to shut slightly. "Enjoying yourself now? Good, good." His hands slid further down, stopping at the hem of Kaoru's pants. He slowly traced the edge of them until he heard a muffled whimper from the male below him. "Hm? Want me to go lower?" A second whimper confirmed what he already knew, his fingers taking it as a cue to slip under the first layer of fabric.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as his fingers deftly moved over Kaoru's hardening cock. "My, my. Already this excited? I better speed things up or you just may beat me to the punch." Hazama smirked, his fingers gripping the edges of Kaoru's pants and boxers and pulling them off in one fell swoop. Within seconds Kaoru's face had turned bright red, his eye opening just in time to see Hazama remove the rest of his clothes. "H-hazama…" He muttered softly, turning his head to avoid staring at the older male's body. The action made Hazama frown and growl softly. One of his hands gripped Kaoru's chin while the other tightly grabbed his member. The pain from Hazama's tightening gripped made Kaoru cry out softly. "Now, now. You can't run away on me this time. We're going all the way, no chickening out half way." Though he sounded sarcastic, Kaoru could tell there was a hint of venom behind those words.

Hazama pulled Kaoru closer and kissed him, much gentler than the previous times but just as full of passion. Neither wanted to separate as their tongues danced in each others' mouths. Knowing full well that Kaoru's mind was focused on the kiss, Hazama took the chance to slide a finger down between Kaoru's cheeks. He kept up the heated kiss, distracting Kaoru from the painful feeling he was about to experience. Just as he deepened the kiss, his finger roughly pushed into Kaoru's tight opening. He could feel Kaoru wriggle beneath him but didn't let up on the kiss. His finger slowly pulled out before sliding back in and repeating the action. Both were beginning to run out of air so Hazama was forced to pull away from the much enjoyed kiss. Even though their kiss had ceased, Hazama's finger's movements did not. He slid in a second finger, drawing a drawn out moan from the kitsune. His fingers began to slowly search for that one special spot. When they brushed against it, Kaoru let out another moan. Hazama's fingers continued to lightly brush across Kaoru's prostate in a torturing manner. Before long he slid both fingers out before adjusting his position so that he was kneeling between Kaoru's legs.

Spreading them a bit further apart, Hazama positioned himself at Kaoru's entrance. He could hear Kaoru whimper beneath him, both of them knowing he hadn't fully prepared Kaoru for what was to come. "You ready? I'm not stopping this time, no matter how much you cry. I'm going to make mine tonight." He didn't give Kaoru a chance to think much less answer before thrusting in with great force. His hips immediately began to move back and forth, giving Kaoru little time to react to the pain of the initial penetration. The first thing Hazama noticed was how tight Kaoru was. He expected him to be a little tight but the kitsune was far tighter than he had predicted. "Mmh, you're pretty tight. Not sure how long I can last like this." Only a few thrusts in and he already had Kaoru moaning and writhing in pleasure. Every thrust was aimed at Kaoru's sensitive spot and it was quickly driving him wild. Hazama's movements suddenly sped up as his thrusts began to dig deeper. By this time, not even Hazama could contain his moans as he plunged deep within the younger male. Each thrust sent shockwaves to Kaoru's brain, his eye closed so tight one would think it had been cemented closed. That "cement" quickly shattered when something warm wrapped around Kaoru's cock. Hazama's hand began to move in time with his thrusts which were becoming more and more frantic. Kaoru wasn't sure how much more his body could take; the pleasure was starting to overwhelm him. With a few more small thrusts, Hazama pushed deep into Kaoru as he finally came. The heat filling his body was enough to drive Kaoru over the edge as he came as well. Physically spent, Hazama collapsed against Kaoru's body as the two panted in near sync with each other. "Well damn," were the only words that uttered from Hazama's mouth as he leaned against the kitsune. Neither could get up the energy to say anything else. With what little energy he had left, Hazama untied Kaoru's arms and rolled them over so he was on the bottom. Nothing needed to be said, the notion of sleep clear in both of their eyes. With a light nuzzle against Hazama's chest, Kaoru drifted off to sleep. Hazama watched him for a few minutes before he too drifted to sleep.

Hazama was awake by midmorning, already wandering his office as he thought about his future plans. The sound of shuffling coming from the back room made him stop in his tracks. Quietly, he peered around the corner and smirked. Kaoru had finally woken up and was lazily searching for Hazama though he was still too tired to open his eye. "About time." Hazama muttered as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Kaoru began to move towards Hazama but a sudden pain in his body stopped him. "Take it easy. Guess you forgot that you're injured." Hazama carefully moved Kaoru next to him, taking note of the areas that were starting to bleed again. "I'm fine." Kaoru shifted himself so he was sitting next to Hazama before lying down in his lap. He could feel Hazama's fingers run through his hair slowly and tenderly. It was a change from how Hazama normally treated him but it was a nice change. He could feel himself start to fall back asleep but a thought suddenly entered his mind. Before he could fully register what he was thinking, his mouth spoke the words. "Hazama…do you think I could be…your lover?" The words came out so timid that they actually caught Hazama a bit off guard. His hand slid from Kaoru's hair down to his waist before reaching back and pulling the sheet over Kaoru's naked body. "Sure, why not. It could be fun." His hand made its way back up to Kaoru's hair, ruffling it just slightly. "Go on back to sleep. It's still early." Kaoru nodded at Hazama's words as his eye started to close almost instantly. Just before sleep completely took over, he was able to hear the soft words he never thought he'd hear from Hazama. "I love you." The words were barely audible but held so much meaning. Kaoru knew then that his decision to track Hazama down was not a mistake. "I love you too, Hazama." His voice was faint but Hazama still heard him, the light pinch on his ear was proof of that. It wasn't much longer before Kaoru finally gave in to the desire to sleep. For once he felt comfortable sleeping at Hazama's side, knowing his now lover wouldn't leave. He knew things could only get more dangerous from here on out but it would be worth it. 'As long as I can stay by his side, things will be okay.' His thoughts were happy as he dreamed dreams of his future life with the person he loved.

* * *

A/N So, that was the first of my series of fics. There will be three more following this then another fic connecting them all. Each fic has one of my OCs in it. Reviews make me happy ;3


End file.
